


Watch Me

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, video of Sam masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: You’re stuck in the bunker with an injury, so your thoughtful boyfriend Sam leaves you something to help you pass the time.





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredbyroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/gifts).

> Thank you @glassjacket and @cracksinthewalls for brainstorming with me. This was written for @covered-byroses 2500 Follower Celebration. My prompt was F – Filming.

You’re annoyed.

You broke your kneecap in the shower of all places and now you’re benched. You begged the brothers to let you go on the hunt – told them you’d hang back in the hotel room and do research. Sam didn’t buy it. He said that you’d find some way to follow them out, and he was right.

So here you sit, alone, in the bunker, watching Netflix and eating your weight in popcorn. Halfway through season four of _Lucifer_, your laptop dies.

“Ugh,” you groan, pushing out of Dean’s La-Z-Boy chair and reaching for your crutches.

As you hobble down the hall to the room you share with Sam to retrieve your power cord, you’re reminded of just how big the bunker is and how long the hallways are. When you finally reach your destination, you consider taking a nap until you see it – a bright white USB flash drive with the words “watch me” scrawled in Sam’s writing.

You inexplicably feel a wave of heat flood your belly.

Sam’s kinky. Before you and Sam started having sex, you’d been around the block a time or two. You’d even hooked up with Dean at one point, and Dean’s pretty kinky, too. But Sam redefines what you thought you knew.

You push out a heavy breath and palm the drive then shove your power cord in the pocket of your robe and make your way back to the Dean Cave and your laptop as quickly as your bum knee will take you.

Once plugged in and settled, you slip the drive into the USB port and wait for the file to appear. It does with the name “missing you.”

Your stomach flips and you click on the file.

The screen fills with a blur of bare, bronzed skin before the picture finally focuses, and you can see that it’s Sam. He’s nude, completely, and very hard. His cock is leaking in his fist and curved up into his beautifully muscled torso. You can’t see his face, but then…

He starts to talk.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t come with us on this trip,” he says, his honeyed voice relaxing you into your seat. Your hands immediately begin to fondle your braless tits. 

“Oh, Sam, you darling boy,” you say to yourself with a sigh sliding one hand down into your sweatpants.

“Maybe I can make it up to you,” he continues, skimming and twisting his fist around his thick, generous length with one hand as he drags his other hand in lazy patterns over his smooth skin. You can tell that he’s standing in front of his laptop and that his laptop was sat in the very spot where you found this blessed flash drive.

“I miss you already, Kel,” he says with a hint of a groan in his voice. His pumping hand briefly disappears from the shot and you hear him spit. When his hand reappears, he spreads the palmful of saliva over himself as lube and pumps harder and fuller.

You marvel at just how beautiful Sam’s skin is – flawless almost. You have Castiel to thank for that, you suppose, since he heals you all as soon as possible after you’ve been wounded.

Your teeth dig into your bottom lip as you watch Sam get himself off. You’re slick and getting sloppier with every swipe of your fingers and lilt of Sam’s voice.

“God, when you get home, what I’m gonna do to you, Sam Winchester…” you mutter, and Sam bends at the waist enough to brace one hand on his desk.

“Shit,” he whispers. “I try to pretend I’m fucking your mouth when I do this, but… you know, it’s just not the same.”

“Oh, yeah, I know, baby,” you reply to the video, curling your fingers inside yourself and squeezing. “Still-”

“But, still, the thought of you watching this and fucking yourself is just- _ugh, fuck_.” Sam’s breath shakes as his spit-slicked cock turns red and rigid. “This’s gonna be quick, Kelly, I’m gonna come, but…” he gasps. “When I do, I want you to call me.”

You nod and gasp right along with him, your fingers hurriedly rubbing circles over your clit. You want to come with him. You wish he were with you, but this is a whole new level of hot – even for a Winchester.

“I want you to call me so I can hear you come,” Sam breathes.

You groan as you reluctantly remove your hand from your pants long enough to watch him spurt white, sticky cum onto his keyboard. As the Sam on the screen pants and swears, huffs a laugh, you snatch your phone from the side table and tap his contact.

The Sam on the other end of the line has a smile in his voice when he answers. “Hey, Kelly baby,” he coos into the phone.

“Don’t ‘Kelly baby’ me, I wanna come,” you whine, shoving your hand into your pants again.

“Oh, yeah?” he teases. “Should I put you on speaker? Dean might like to hear what you have to say.”

You choke on a half-sob, so wet and wanting, swirling your fingers over and over your distended clit. “Jesus, Sam.” Your breath shakes. “Please, just…”

“Mmm,” he hums. He doesn’t put you on speaker – he would never share you with Dean – but he does continue to tease. “I love hearin’ you beg, Kelly.”

You can hear how wet you are as you push two then three fingers inside yourself. “Please, Sam,” you beg again. “Let me.”

“Ok, Kelly, come for me,” he says. “Lemme hear it.”

“Uhh!” Your body tightens, clenches, _throbs_ with your release. You can’t catch your breath and you can hear Sam chuckling. “Jesus God…”

“Good girl,” Sam says, his voice quiet. “Thank you for letting me listen to you.”

You sigh and let yourself unraveling in Dean’s chair. “You are so hot, you know that?”

“So are you,” Sam replies. “Now I want you to do something for me.”

Sam gives you instructions on how to return the favor – in meticulous detail, right down to how to shave and just how many inches should be between the lens and your pussy in order to get the right light.

“And I want it before dawn,” he adds. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” you answer, still slightly out of breath and calculating what surprises you can add to my rendition of his gift. “Are you gonna show it to Dean?”

Sam chuckles again. It’s all in good fun, but there’s an edge to his reply. “Maybe I will,” he says. “You know how Dean likes landing strip pussy.”

“I do,” you reply, hoping that you’re pushing the Dean button just enough and not too much.

After scant minutes pass and you’ve both caught your breath, Sam asks how your knee is, if you’re eating enough and reminds you to drink water. Before you disconnect, you tell him you love him.

“I love you too, Kel,” he replies. “Do your homework and then get some sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” you reply, and he groans.

You really do love him.


End file.
